There have been many different types and kinds of humidifying devices which have been mounted in furnace air recirculation systems. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,183,746; 1,187,242; 2,138,709; 2,244,126; 2,363,953; and 2,790,374. The foregoing-mentioned patents disclose different types and kinds of humidifying devices used in forced air furnaces and the like. The devices shown in the aforementioned patents are generally in the form of specially built-in liquid containing reservoirs mounted within the air circulation system.
While such devices may be satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have a humidifying aid which is adapted to be mounted in an existing furnace air circulation system, and which may be installed in a very simple and efficient manner. Also, the device should be readily and conveniently filled with water or similar liquids to replenish the supply, and it should help conserve energy. Moreover, such a device should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The device should be so relatively inexpensive to enable, if desired, a great number of similar such humidifying aids to be used at different locations within the building so that the overall cost is relatively inexpensive.